narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Content policy
This policy has been reviewed and has been deemed to need modifications to it. Please keep an eye on the changes made and contact User:Boredfan1 for questions or concerns regarding this policy. Overview Character articles * Using the title of another character, either from the fanon or canon, is not acceptable unless the title has been used by multiple people. ** A kage title, or something such as "God of Shinobi", while it should not be spammed, is acceptable because multiple people have used it. However, is not acceptable, because it is unique to a certain character. Same with Minato's "Yellow Flash". * While characters can certainly take after canon characters, or be based on them, they cannot be carbon copies of them. If your character has the same history, appearance, personality, and abilities as a canon character, or any combination of the four (or very similar personality, appearance, history, and abilities), then you are in violation of this rule. We are a wiki that promotes originality. ** Using a character's likeness is not against the rules unless you are also copying other aspects of the character used. * There is a limit to how many jutsu a character can have, that limit cap is 20-25 (max, you're advised to keep it down to 20, any further jutsu additions will require explanations and admin permissions). This is to keep the characters from not becoming to overpowered and having a wide arrange of attacks. This does not count substitution or any other academy level jutsu, they are separate and don't count towards the limit. * Characters can only have up to two Chakra Natures, and any more will need a good reason for, as well as admin permission. (Sharingan and Rinnegan characters may have 3 chakra natures, if the Rinnegan user doesn't want to use all five natures) Jutsu articles * Do ''not'' create carbon copies of canon techniques just so that your character has another kekkei genkai's techniques. If your technique does the exact same thing a canon techniques does, it will be deleted on sight. ** You can make techniques that are based on other techniques (e.g., , but there should be obvious differences. * Follow the template guidelines; if you cannot find proper Japanese kanji and romanji translations for your technique, then mark it as "unnamed". Kekkei genkai articles * Kekkei genkai should, by no means, mimic others. The cannot do what the Sharingan can. cannot do what can, so on and so forth. Village articles * Naming villages after clans is unacceptable. ** Example: "Senjugakure" isn't going to be happening. Canon is the Standard Basically, this means what it says. The canon of the Naruto manga is our standard on this site. This doesn't mean you can't have alternate universes and whatnot, as this primarily goes for jutsu, but also for villages and characters. * Kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta are solid. and forms . Nothing else. * If a technique, character, etc., is said to have a weakness in canon, it has that weakness here too, no matter what technique you invent. For example, Sage Mode does not make you immortal or empower your tōta to incredible levels . Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Article deletion * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: 1 year block * Further offense: Permanent block See also * Manual of Style